Wheel carriage assemblies for supporting cavity sliding doors typically comprise spaced pairs of wheels, each pair being supported by a shaft with the shafts being carried by a support housing. The support housing typically has a connection means enabling the support housing to be connected to a top edge of the door. In use a downwardly open channel is installed along an upper edge zone of the cavity in which the door is intended to slide. Conveniently, lower edge zones of side walls of the channel are turned inwardly at an obtuse angle to the respective side walls. The inturned and inclined portions are often also turned upwardly to form a ‘V’ groove on each side of the channel. In use the wheels of the wheel carriage assemblies roll in the laterally spaced ‘V’ shaped groove portion as the door moves slidingly along the channel. Other track configurations are possible particularly for different panel support arrangements. It is, however, common for the guide track structure to be formed as a rolled metal product with the result that its dimensions along its length will often vary considerably. The rolled forming technique provides a relatively inexpensive part but its lack of accurate dimensional form can interfere with conventional wheel carriage assemblies, particularly when the wheels are rolling in the ‘V’ shaped groove portions.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved wheel carriage assembly of the aforementioned kind that will minimize difficulties with dimensional variability of roll formed supporting channels for the wheel carriage assembly.